It was a Dark Sunday Morning
by xie.rox
Summary: All the while, he belonged to her.


It was a dark Sunday morning. The rain was pouring hard. As a part of my daily routine, I was cleaning the house of Roderich. Suddenly,

*clash*

I accidentally knocked off the vase from the bookshelf. I stared at it and something… something felt so… wrong. My heart felt so heavy that made me so frustrated and scared at the same time. I said a little prayer hoping and praying that everything would be alright considering the fact that a war is still going on. And then,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Elizabeth? ELIZABETH?"

That sound scared me even more. I stared at the door for a few seconds before I opened it up and when I did, a soldier was there standing, panting and wet from the rain. Fear was sketched from his face.

"Gilbert…"

As soon as I heard that name, I ran pass through him – I did not even bother to let him finish what he was going to say, I did not even bother to close the door or whatnot.

"_Idiot…idiot!"_

I ran as fast as I could. I did not care about that rain. I just cared about… him.

I saw him. I saw him from a distance. I saw him with Ludwig and Roderich at his side - at his… bedside. They saw me. Only the two of them though. The other, he was… unconscious.

I was paralyzed. My eyes wide open. I did not know what to do I was… startled. I knew my tears were falling even though the rain covered them – they were warm and salty. I approached them without saying a word.

"Elizabeth…" Ludwig said. I did not care. I just went straight to his death bed kneeling down and caressing his hair.

"You idiot," I whimpered with a low cracky voice.

"You stupid, no brain, dammit idiot!"

I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Hugging him; sobbing on his chest. I felt like, nothing was going to happen anymore; nothing would be the same anymore; nothing would make it the same anymore. It's like, feeling you lost something that... is worth more than a thousand diamonds. My heart – oh my heart is just nowhere to be found. It felt like it was buried more than a hundred feet underground due to its heaviness plus the pricking and the stabbing – a very large stab. It's like the nerves in that part of my system were working so vigorously sending impulses to my brain. Oh, how my heart wants to detach from those bastard nerves.

* * *

I was sitting under a tree in the middle of a field. There was no sky. No clouds, no sun – it was all white.

I heard a sound. I looked up and saw him. He was wearing his military uniform and… a cape – his flag. I… I was speechless. It was like "Oh my god," kind of feeling. I was crying. I was crying once again.

_It was… a dream. Or… is this a dream?_

I wanted to stand up and ran towards him but I can't move a muscle. I was only able to move my arms. I didn't know why.

I was reaching for him. I wanted to touch him. He kneeled down and held my hand. When I held it tight, our hands passed through. It felt like, I was seeing his ghost. I sobbed even more. It was... all was true. The other dream – the reality – the reality that he died.

_No._

"Elizabeth?" He called out to me. I was crying so hard. I just could not believe this. It was all so untrue. It was so hard to accept.

"Elizabeth," he pleaded. I looked at him. He stroked my cheek and wiping away my tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it was just all of a sudden. I'm sorry," I could hear his voice cracking and hurt.

"Go back," it seems like he didn't hear me. He was just… there... looking at me, wearing an obvious fake smile that contrasted with his sad eyes.

He leaned towards me,

"I'm sorry. It's hard for me too."

"Here, I have something for you," He reached out for my hand and dropped something right on my palm. When he uncovers it, it was a ring – an engagement ring.

"Prussia," tears began to fall more this time. It was non-stop and it was heavy.

"I WAS suppose to give it you incase I came back alive," he said, facing his back at me.

"I love you, Hungary, all the while. Always have, always will. But,"

He began to walk away from me and started to decay with his cape-flag on his back.

"But, I guess it was never meant to be. You… you deserve much better,"

I tried to call out his name but, I can't. It's, like, something got stuck on my throat. No matter how hard I try, all I can do was to… cry.

He stopped and looked back at me. Suddenly, there were bloody scars on his face. The gunshot wound that caused his death suddenly appeared at his back and the blood started to spread.

"Good-bye, Hungary." He said.

"I'll go and visit you in the human world,"

I was reaching out for him. I was trying so hard to call his name.

Then, right before my eyes…

… before I could even finally speak, he just…

… disappeared.


End file.
